


Too Young To Die

by Emmie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Kíli, Kíli-centric, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmie/pseuds/Emmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dwalin?" Kili asked, his voice cracking.</p><p>"What is it lad?"</p><p>"I'm scared, Dwalin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kili lives long enough after bofa to be brought back to die with a little dignity/for them to say goodbye/for him to be scared shitless. Another character is comforting him as he passes. of course he shouldn't have died the fiRST PLACE. Why Tolkein :(
> 
> First line adapted from a prompt off of www.putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com

“I’m not ready to let go," Kili choked out, " I just, I don’t have the energy to hold on as tight anymore."

"Oh lad," soothed Dwalin, "It's alright, you can let go."

There was a beat of quiet, filled only with the sounds of Dwalin trying to stifle his sobs, and of Kili's raspy breathing.

"Dwalin?" Kili asked, his voice cracking.

"What is it lad?"

"I'm scared, Dwalin."

Dwalin looked down at the young dwarf, too young to be dying, and took Kili's hand in his own. Giving it a squeeze Dwalin took a deep breath and forced back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"It's alright Kili, I know. I know." he reassured him with a shaky voice.

Kili's hair clung to his damp face and Dwalin pushed it away, stroking Kili's forehead as he did so. He could feel the young un's laboured breathing under his hand, he could feel the heat radiating off of him, and yet there was nothing he could do to help but speak words of comfort.

"You'll be with your brother and your Uncle soon. It's alright." Dwalin repeated.

It's alright. Dwalin thought, with child-like ignorance, that perhaps if he said those two words over and over, they would come true. That Kili would recover, the gaping wound in his side would miraculously heal, and Erebor would have a true Durin on the throne.

It was child-like. It wouldn't happen.

Dwalin focused again on the quickly deteriorating Kili in front of him, and gently kissed his forehead.

"Close your eyes lad. It'll be just like going to sleep."

Kili's eyes locked with his, and he felt a pressure on his hand, a gesture of solidarity between family. Not of blood but of something stronger - of choice.

"You have to promise me to you won't stop living after this Dwalin. After Fili, and Thorin," Kili's voice hitched, "and me. You can't let the memory of us and our deaths weigh you down, you have to live for us. Live the life the three of us could have had. Do Erebor proud. Do me proud."

Tears were streaming down Dwalin's cheeks as he nodded vigorously.

"I will. Have no fear Kili. I, nay _we_ , will make your sacrifice, and Fili's and Thorin's," Dwalin paused. "we'll make it as worthwhile as possible. You will not have died in vain."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Kili let out a sigh of relief and settled further into the cushions. His eyes fluttered shut and at last he took his final, shaky breath. The pressure on Dwalin's hand went lax. Kili was gone.

But his memory would live on.


End file.
